Olor a Vainilla
by Gildagrhan
Summary: Kuja llevaba tiempo a espiando a Sephiroth por entre las sombras, extasiado del delicioso olor a vainilla que su cabello despedía. Un pequeño evento con Kefka, les permite pasar un momento a solas. One-Shot


Los personajes de Dissidia: Final Fantasy pertenecen a SquareEnix, esta historia es sin fines de lucro.

* * *

El viento estaba impregnado por un dulce olor a vainilla, aspiraba extasiado, observando a aquel adonis parado como una estatua. Ahí se encontraba otra vez, espiando al espadachín de ojos verdes, deleitándose con el movimiento de su cabello ¿Cómo podía ser que con el solo oscilar de sus hebras, el aire cargara semejante fragancia?

Siempre terminaba en aquella colina, apreciando su majestuosidad, actitud que repudiaba, apenas podía creer que él, el mago más poderoso y hermoso que pudiera existir, estuviera admirando la belleza de otro y no solo eso, francamente también su poder y técnica lo tenían fascinado, aquella elegancia con la cual blandía su espada y ese seductor tango de estocadas que lo dejaba ensimismado.

Su corazón daba brincos cada vez que aquellos ojos fríos cruzaban con los suyos, aunque fuera solo por un segundo ya que, el espadachín se atrevía a prestarle poca importancia o tal vez fingía ignorarlo, si debía ser eso, alguien tan grácil y bello como él, les hacía un favor mostrando su piel de la manera en que lo hacia, difícilmente podía pasar desapercibido.

—¿Espiando de nuevo a Sephiroth? —Aquella voz femenina lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Dio un salto, lo había tomado desapercibido. Maldita Nube de oscuridad siempre tan inoportuna, además ¿Qué diablos hacía ahí? Si no mal recordaba, esos dos no se llevaban muy bien, él siempre había rechazado participar en sus planes ¿pero a quien no había rechazado? A veces no entendía quien se creía, rechazándolo incluso ¡a él!

—¿Espiando? ¡bah! No se por quien me tomas —dijo ofendido, yéndose del lugar ignorando a la seductora mujer que lo miraba curiosa. Se encontraba molesto, aquel era un gusto culposo que no deseaba compartir con nadie y menos con esa zorra.

Caminó sin rumbo por el bosque deseando no encontrarse con nadie, pero sus deseos no serian cumplidos tan pronto ya que, en su camino se encontró por casualidad con el ridículo payaso de Kefka, sus extravagantes ropajes y maquillaje eran difíciles de confundir. Odiaba con todo su corazón a aquel esperpento, lo seguía como su sombra y nunca perdía oportunidad para estarlo provocando.

—¡Pero si es el maguito! —su odiosa voz hizo eco en sus oídos.

—¡Largo de aquí! No estoy de humor para soportar tus estupideces —bramó el peli-platinado —. Además ¿no se supone que deberías estar siguiendo a los guerreros de Cosmos en vez de a mí?

—¡Pero si es mas interesante estar contigo! —reveló burlonamente entre risas. Caminaba animadamente alrededor de él.

Lleno de rabia, disparó uno de sus ataques hacia el payaso, quien lo esquivó con facilidad y en un movimiento rápido se colocó frente a él, a escasos centímetros de este, lo tomó del cuello de manera violenta y lo aproximó a su cara, tanto, que podía respirar el asqueroso aliento de Kefka.

—¿Te reservas para el guerrero ataviado en cuero? —preguntó mofándose de sus inútiles esfuerzos por liberarse.

—¡Suéltame, estúpido! —gritó Kuja, lanzando otro proyectil, pero de nuevo lo eludió. El rubio se miraba desencajado y en sus ojos azules se reflejaba frustración y desquicio. Se dibujó una cruel sonrisa en sus labios y de inmediato contraatacó.

El mago de cabellos platinos estaba listo para detener el ataque, pero una ráfaga de viento, perfumado de vainilla, lo detuvo. En medio de ellos se atravesó una delgada pero imponente espada.

—En vez de estar peleando entre supuestos aliados, deberían estar atacando a los guerreros de Cosmos —mencionó con suma indiferencia. De frente a Kefka y dándole la espalda al mago. El payaso lo miraba con desprecio, la ira lo invadía pero sabía que no era buena idea atacarlo por el momento, no le tenía miedo pero, seria demasiado estúpido enfrentarse a los dos.

—No interfieras, general —expresó enojado pero con una sonrisa socarrona por el apelativo que le dio a Sephiroth, el solo observar como sus brillantes ojos verdes se abrían como platos era suficiente satisfacción.

El espadachín estaba confundido, pero se mantuvo firme. Ninguno tenía recuerdos de su vida pasada y era imposible que Kefka supiera algo, sin embargo el que lo haya llamado general le trajo un sabor amargo a la boca.

—No permitiré que le hagas daño, tengo conocimiento de que la próxima vez ira conmigo en búsqueda del enemigo —manifestó con desdeño, sus cejas de color plata, fruncidas—, no quiero que se convierta en un estorbo por tu culpa.

Los ojos azules del mago se empañaron con decepción, por un momento pensó que el guerrero tenia un mínimo interés por él pero, por el contrario, lo menospreció insinuando que seria un impedimento para su misión.

Sephiroth volteo su mirada esmeralda hacia él y lo tomó por el brazo, conociendo las intenciones impías del payaso hacia el más joven, comenzó a arrastrarlo en dirección a la salida del bosque, dejando a Kefka rabiando. Kuja lo siguió sin protestar, le confundía bastante el hecho de que el espadachín lo tomara de aquella manera y lo llevara con el después de insultarlo ¿Quién se creía?

En medio camino, cansado de ser dirigido como a un chiquillo, forcejeo hasta soltarse. El de ojos verdes no se inmuto y lo miró con desgano. Su mirada estaba vacía, irritando más al joven, odiaba que lo subestimaran.

—¿Qué diablos quieres? —Preguntó abruptamente Kuja.

—Esa pregunta la debería hacer yo —aseveró secamente—, he notado que haz ido a la colina donde suelo pasar el tiempo.

El más pequeño se sorprendió al verse descubierto, había sido demasiado cauteloso, tal vez las veces que se dejo llevar por el maldito aroma de su cabello había bajado la guardia, por eso también la intromisión de Nube de Oscuridad.

—Era… para discutir lo… de la misión —mintió sin mirarlo a los ojos—, solo que eres tan arrogante que dude en arribarte.

Sephiroth lo estudió con detenimiento, suspiró tranquilamente y dirigió su mirada al firmamento. El mago podía jurar que había esbozado una sonrisa, pero no estaba seguro. Tenerlo tan cerca lo ponía nervioso y no sabia como reaccionar, jamás pensó que alguien tan grandioso como él, pudiera encontrarse en semejante situación.

—Déjate de tonterías —su mirada volvió a él—, esa fue una mentira para despistar a Kefka.

Sintió una punzada en el pecho al verse desenmascarado, había creído en las palabras del espadachín, su tono fue tan frívolo que lo pensó franco. Su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez y enmudeció, se sentía estúpido.

El de ojos verdes miraba al más pequeño de manera serena, el viento los envolvió haciendo que ambas cabelleras se mecieran con este. Las largas hebras del espadachín rozaban las mejillas del mago, embriagándolo con el delicioso perfume que estas despedían.

—Vainilla —susurró Kuja, sin pensarlo.

—¿Perdon?

—Tu cabello… huele a vainilla —contestó inquieto—. Se cuando estas cerca, debido a ello.

El más alto solo esbozó una media sonrisa, un acontecimiento que sabia que jamás volvería a pasar, era única, maravillosa y estaba siendo dirigida para él. Quedo hechizado ante el gesto del espadachín, sus delgados labios parecían contener una magia que ni el mismo conocía, de seguro eran ambrosía deliciosos y prohibidos. Lentamente se fue acercando a él, quien se mantuvo quieto.

Sus atrevidas manos tomaron las mejillas de Sephiroth y con sus yemas acarició aquella suave piel blanca, tal y como la imaginaba. Sentía la sangre acumularse en sus dedos sintiendo su propia palpitación. Y sin pensarlo junto sus labios con los del de ojos verdes, incluso hasta se puso en sus puntas para poder alcanzarlo.

Al principio había solo era la mera presión, pero de pronto una mano enguantada agarró con fuerza la cabeza del mago, haciéndolo mas profundo. De inmediato abrió su boca dándole paso a la lengua húmeda del espadachín. Lucharon por el dominio dejando escurrir un poco de saliva de sus barbillas, se habían fusionado en un apasionado beso que se estaba volviendo turbulento.

La mano de Sephiroth, bajó de la cabeza a la cintura de Kuja, acariciándola suavemente y de vez en cuando aventurándose un poco mas abajo. El mayor tenia que admitir que el mago tenía un sabor dulzón que lo estaba enloqueciendo.

Sus caricias subían de intensidad y, por la violencia de sus movimientos, ambos cayeron sobre la hierba, rodando sobre esta, peleando de nuevo por le control. Pero el espadachín resultó vencedor, sonriendo triunfante. A Kuja se le estaba volviendo adicción ver aquellos labios curvarse de manera tan natural, tan ajeno a sus expresiones normales.

Apenas podía creer estar en aquella situación, que su atrevimiento haya dado frutos, frutos jugosos y sabrosos que degustaba con excitación. Estaba entre los bazos del hombre veía entre las sombras, del guerrero cubierto sensualmente en cuero. Se sentía flotar, no quería que aquel momento terminara.

El atardecer llegó y se fue. Los guerreros continuaron con sus mimos hasta que poco a poco la noche se hizo presente al igual que el contacto se empezó a incrementar. Pronto la armadura del pecho del de ojos azules desapareció y su torso quedó totalmente descubierto.

—Así que ibas a la colina a respirar el olor de mi cabello —afirmó sin miedo a equivocarse.

—¡Que presuntuoso de tu parte! —exclamó jugando con los cabellos plateados que caían sobre su cara— pero no esperaba menos.

Sephiroth dejó caer su cabeza, colocando sus labios al lado de la oreja izquierda de Kuja, haciéndolo vibrar. Mordió el lóbulo con delicadeza.

—¿Sabes? Tu despides un hermoso olor a rosas —su voz era seductora, suave y lenta, el mismo mago se escuchó gemir con semejante dulzura—, embriagador como ninguno.

La mirada azul se enganchó con la verde. Estaba cautivado, ya no le importaba si solo era un momento, quería disfrutarlo y no pensar en el mañana, no quería tomarle interés si al día siguiente se comportaba como imbécil y prefería ignorarlo, por esta vez dejaría su orgullo de lado y disfrutaría de aquellas manos que recorrían su piel, de sus labios que saboreaban cada centímetro de su majestuosa piel. Lo deseaba desde que lo vio, desde siempre.


End file.
